Dreaming of Death
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Lucian has a nightmare, but luckily that is all it was... Or at least he thinks that until Aaron comes back home in a terrible mood. Now he isn't so sure that he didn't see the future. Eliteundershipping


Lucian awoke with trembling. His dream—nightmare—had been the same one he had been having since Aaron left. It started out with him going about his day like normal until he sees Aaron in the Elite Four's kitchen. Aaron is cutting up some sort of meat (it looked like ham) and when the heliotrope-haired man approaches, Aaron turns to him. That is when the dream turns into a nightmare. The knife Aaron had been holding is plunged into the bodybuilder's own chest and his face is blank. Then, Aaron says, "It's your fault I'm dead."

He did not understand how it was his fault, but usually his dreams were foreshadowing something that was going to happen in the future. Deciding he shouldn't try to go back to sleep, Lucian gets up and grabs his book. It was already two in the morning, so no one else should be up. "Good," he thought, "The lounge area sounds very appealing at the moment. No one else should be there."

It turned out Flint was putting the area to good use with Volkner. Lucian left the room quickly, hoping he wasn't noticed. He knew his face would be bright red. He continued walking past the rooms. The building the Elite Four got to stay in was very grand, so he wasn't sure which room he wanted to occupy. "Definitely not the kitchen," he said as he walked by said room. He was too scared of finding Aaron in there even though he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. "Today," he corrected himself since it was early in the morning.

"What are you doing up?" Cynthia asked. She had just left the library and she looked tired. Her hair was a mess, it looked like she hadn't brushed it and her clothes were askew.

"Couldn't sleep," Lucian answered politely. Cynthia studied him a moment before continuing on her path to her own room for sleep. Lucian decided the library was the best place to read.

He opened the right door and made a beeline for the chair he always sat in. It was a large overstuffed red chair in the corner. It was big enough that he could pull his legs onto it; he could probably even sleep in it!

Apparently that is what he did because the next thing he remembered was waking up. The library's large windows allowed a lot of light to get in and the entire room was illuminated. Lucian sighed and decided he should head back to his own room to look presentable for Aaron's arrival.

It was a quick trip back to his own room and he changed out of his clothes to put on his maroon suit. He headed to the bathroom to complete his daily routine and then he checked himself out in the mirror. He had to look like nothing was wrong for Aaron or else he would have to tell him about the dreams. If he could only just ignore them…

A knock at his door made him stop spacing out and he quickly opened it for Bertha. "I just wanted to let you know that Aaron landed outside," she said. She paused for a moment before continuing, "If there is anything you want to talk about you can ask me and I'll listen."

"Thank you Bertha, but I am fine," Lucian replied. He was excited and nervous to see Aaron, but mostly the former, he missed his boyfriend. "I would like to go see Aaron now, if you will excuse me." He made his way down the hallway rather quickly. He reached the front door as it was swinging open to reveal Aaron with all his luggage.

Lucian was expected Aaron to drop his luggage and run into his arms, but that is not what happened. The shorter male just stalked right past without as much as a hello.

"Aaron," Lucian called as he followed him. He wanted to know why he was treating him this way. "Aaron, please stop and talk to me." Lucian was absolutely clueless as to why he would not stop.

Finally, he decided to reach out and grab him. Maybe Aaron was just pretending to ignore him? Aaron reacted more violently than he anticipated. He shoved Lucian's hand off his shoulder and turned, making sure to slam into him with his shoulder.

Lucian could not believe it. He decided to let the boy cool off enough to talk to him about what was up. He would have to talk to Lucian eventually. He headed back to his own room only to be stopped by Flint.

"Not hanging out with Aaron?" Flint questioned.

"Not hanging out with Volkner?" Lucian shot back. He was not in the mood to be questioned by the afro-man.

"Be like that then," Flint had a fake pout on his face. "I'm going to make some lunch, would you like some?" Lucian nodded; thankful so there would be no way Aaron would be in the kitchen preparing a meal.

"If only I could find out what was wrong with Aaron," Lucian muttered under his breath. Then, a fantastic idea hit him, he could call Will. He had recently got a cell phone and he would often send messages to his brother. What was that called? Oh right, texting.

When he got back to his room, he turned the place inside out looking for his cell phone. Strangely enough, it was not in his room although he never took it out. He did find Aaron's phone though. Maybe his boyfriend took his phone by accident while he left his here.

He figured he should go return it, no matter how mad Aaron was at him, he was sure Aaron would be grateful for his phone back since he was glued to it.

He knocked on the door only to receive no answer. Sighing, he called, "I'm coming in." When he got no reply he opened the door. Aaron was asleep and Lucian quickly spotted his phone on the bedside table.

It was a fast switch and he was sure he would be out of there before Aaron woke up until a hand grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "I read your texts." Lucian did not understand the significance behind Aaron's statement; he had nothing to hide so he didn't mind at all.

"Okay, is that why you are mad?" Lucian asked. To his surprise, Aaron nodded. He wondered if he had said something bad about Aaron in one of his texts.

"You have another lover," Aaron said with a pout. He wasn't used to seeing the upbeat boy sulking, but he had to say, it was pretty cute.

"I don't have another lover, the only person I've been texting is Will," Lucian said. Aaron just rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, you only text your other boyfriend Will and never me." Lucian realized why Aaron was so mad now.

"Aaron, Will is my brother, and I never needed your number because our rooms are right next to each other. If you would like to exchange phone numbers right now, we can." Aaron seemed apprehensive to believe him. It seemed he was about to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Guys, food's ready!" Flint yelled from the kitchen. Lucian helped Aaron off the bed and instead of thanking him; he brushed past him like earlier. Lucian had to suppress a groan.

"Flint you just left the ham on the counter, it has to be prepared you know. Getting it out of the refrigerator does not make it ready," Volkner lectured with a sigh.

"Oh, oops. I guess lunch isn't quite ready," Flint sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll finish it," Aaron offered and Lucian quickly recognized this scene. It was exactly like his dream.

"Let me do it!" he shouted a little louder than he meant the other occupants of the room looked startled. "I'm sorry I did not mean to raise my voice," he apologized.

"I said I'd do it. Do you think I'm an incapable child or something?" Aaron shouted angrily. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucian saw Flint and Volkner inching out of the room.

"No, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Lucian argued.

"Hurt myself? Why would I ever do that?" Aaron no longer sounded mad, he sounded more curious.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you think that's how you are going to get back at me for hurting you. I just had a dream where you killed yourself with that knife," Lucian felt embarrassed for explaining, but knew it was necessary so Aaron wouldn't kill himself.

"Why would you care?" Aaron mumbled so softly that Lucian could barely hear it.

"Because I love you, even if you get mad at me for texting my brother. I don't see why you thought we were dating. I have never said anything to him that would suggest so," Lucian pulled Aaron into his arms, hugging him tightly. This was the reunion he wanted.

"Well how was I supposed to know, 'We had another challenger today' wasn't an innuendo?" Aaron said exasperated.

"Does it even sound like one?" Lucian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no but…" Aaron trailed off.

"Can you make the ham now, I'm starved," Flint said, interrupting them for the second time that day.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," Aaron huffed before irritably turning to attend to the ham.

"Looks like your getting some rough make-up sex tonight," Flint said with a wry grin.

"Like you did last night or rather earlier this morning?" Lucian shot back without hesitation. The way Flint's face turned red like his hair was well worth telling him he caught them in the act.


End file.
